falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
10 mm - Pistolet (Fallout 76)
Long: |précision =60 |poids =3 |valeur = |munition =10mm round |taille du chargeur =12 |dégâts comp ='Non-automatic' Gunslinger Expert Gunslinger Master Gunslinger Automatic Guerrilla Expert Guerrilla Master Guerrilla Additional Bloody Mess |mod comp =Basher Gunsmith Crack Shot Gun Runner Modern Renegade |edid =10mm |baseid = }} Le 10 mm - Pistolet est une arme dans Fallout 76. Histoire Une norme pour le BADTFL, certaines divisions des Forces Armées des États-Unis et départements de police à travers le pays, les pistolets 10mm représentent l'arme la plus courante qu'on puisse trouver dans l'Amérique d'après-guerre. Le modèle des Appalaches possède un canon long, une crosse en polymère noir ainsi qu'un chargeur standard de 12 cartouches. Caractéristiques Le pistolet 10mm est une arme de poing raisonnablement puissante au début du jeu, et conserve son utilité avec des mods supplémentaires. Une modification automatique de la culasse transforme l'arme en pistolet-mitrailleur. Il est également possible d'y attacher un silencieux, en faisant une arme efficace pour les opérations furtives. Un pistolet 10 mm dont le socle de base a été complètement modifié peut potentiellement devenir une machine de guerre à lui tout seul, étant donné l'abondance de munitions compatibles et le faible risque de se retrouver à court de celles-ci. Artisanat Modifications d'arme }} }} |dégâts = +34% critical shot}} }} }} }} }} }} |dégâts = +17% critical shot}} }} |dégâts = +17% critical shot}} |dégâts = +17% critical shot}} }} }} |dégâts = -20% (base) +50% vs. scorched|poids = +20%|valeur = +100%}} |chargeur = Uses ultracite ammo}} |chargeur = Uses ultracite ammo}} |portée = 6*base}} }} |dispersion = +25% (sighted)|poids = +20%}} |attack = AP cost -10%|portée = 6*base}} |attack = AP cost -10%}} |attack = AP cost -10%}} |portée = 6*base}} }} }} |attack = AP cost -5%|portée = 6*base}} |attack = AP cost -5%}} |attack = AP cost -5%}} }} |dégâts = +150% (bash)}} |attack = AP cost -10%}} }} |attack = AP cost -5%}} |dégâts = +75% (bash)|attack = AP cost -5%}} |dégâts = +75% (bash)}} |chargeur = 12}} |attack = AP cost +10%|dispersion = +3% (aiming)}} |dégâts = -40% target DR|attack = AP cost +20%|chargeur = 12}} |attack = AP cost -5%|chargeur = 12 Up to -60% reload speed}} |dégâts = -20% target DR|attack = AP cost +5%|chargeur = 12 Up to -30% reload speed}} |attack = AP cost +5%|dispersion = +3% (aiming)}} |dégâts = -20% target DR|attack = AP cost +15%|dispersion = +3% (aiming)}} }} |attack = AP cost -7.5%}} }} }} |attack = AP cost +20%}} }} }} }} |attack = Sets sound level to Silent}} }} }} Variantes * Anti-Scorched training pistol - legendary variant awarded during Into the Fire, does 25% extra dégâts to Scorched, but 20% less dégâts to all other enemies. Emplacements * Au deuxième niveau du Camp McClintock. * (10mm - Pistolet automatique): Sur un lit au premier niveau de New Gad. * Se trouve sur les Calcinés. Galerie FO76 Tricentennial paint (10mm).png|Peinture du Tricentenaire en:10mm pistol (Fallout 76) ru:10-мм Catégorie:Armes de Fallout 76 Catégorie:Ébauche (Fallout 76)